Allan Wright
|birth_date= |birth_place=Teignmouth, Devon |death_place= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |allegiance= United Kingdom |serviceyears=1938-1967 |rank= Group Captain |branch= |commands= |unit= No. 92 Squadron RAF |battles= World War II: * Battle of Britain * Channel Front * Normandy Campaign |awards=Distinguished Flying Cross & Bar Air Force Cross }} Group Captain Allan Richard Wright (born 20 Feb 1920) is a British former RAF flying ace who flew during the Battle of Britain in the Second World War. Wright scored 11 kills, three shared kills, five probable kills and seven damaged against the German Luftwaffe and one of the last surviving airmen called The Few. Early life Wright was born in Devon on 12 February 1920. His father had been in the Royal Flying Corps from 1916 and retired from the RAF in 1943. He entered Royal Air Force College Cranwell as a Flight Cadet in April 1938. Military career After training Wright was posted to No. 92 Squadron RAF at RAF Tangmere on 29 October flting Bristol Blenheim night fighters. On on March 8, 1940, the squadron converted to Spitfires. Wright fly his first combat mission on May 23, 1940 over Dunkirk and claimed a probable Messerschmitt Bf 110 destroyed and two damaged. The following day Wright added one confirmed Me 110 and one 'probable' Me 110 and on 2 June a Messerschmitt Bf 109. During the Battle of Britain he shared a Heinkel He 111 destroyed on 14 August, a Heinkel He 111 of Kampfgeschwader 27 (KG 27) at night over Bristol on 29 August, a Heinkel He 111 and Messerschmitt Bf 109 'probable' on 11 September, a Messerschmitt Bf 109 damaged on the 14th, a Messerschmitt Bf 109 'probable' on the 15th, a Junkers Ju 88 'probable' on the 19th, a Dornier Do 17 on the 26th, a Junkers Ju 88 on the 27th, and two Messerschmitt Bf 109's on the 30th. On 30 Sept he was shot down and wounded near Brighton by a Messerschmitt Bf 109 of Jagdgeschwader 27 (JG 27) and hospitalised. The award of the DFC was made on 22 October 1940. On 6 December 1940 he destroyed a Messerschmitt Bf 109. By July 1941 Wright had received a bar to the DFC. He was posted to 59 OTU (Operational Training Unit) RAF in July 1941. Service with RAF Fighter Command HQ and as an instructor followed until being posted to No. 29 Squadron RAF at RAF West Malling in March 1943, where as a night fighter he had his last confirmed kill - a Junkers Ju 88 on 3 April. For the remainder of the war, Wright worked on training and fighter tactics. He became chief instructor at the Pilot Gunnery Instructor Wing of the Central Gunner School, and later commanded the Air Fighting Developing Unit (AFDU) at RAF Wittering. In early 1945, Wright was transferred to RAF El Bellah in Egypt where commanded the fighter wing of the Middle East Advanced Bombing and Gunnery School. Remaining in the RAF post-war, he retired as a Group Captain on 12 February 1967. Honours and awards 22 October 1940- Pilot Officer Allen Richard Wright (33499) is awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross (DFC) - References Notes Bibliography * Price, Dr. Alfred. Spitfire Mark I/II Aces 1939–1941. Botley, Kent, UK: Osprey Publishing, 1996. ISBN 1-85532-635-4 . * Thomas, Andrew. Griffon Spitfire Aces. Botley, Kent, UK: Osprey Publishing, 2008. ISBN 1-84603-298-1 . Category:Royal Air Force officers Category:Royal Air Force personnel of World War II Category:British World War II pilots Category:British World War II flying aces Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United Kingdom) Category:World War II pilots World War II Category:The Few Category:1920 births Category:2015 deaths Category:Graduates of the Royal Air Force College Cranwell